


Seduction

by SharkGirl



Series: Voltron NSFW Bingo 2018 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Banter, Capture, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Consent, Desperation, Humor, M/M, Mercenary!Ryan, Monsters & Mana (Voltron), Plot Twists, Seduction, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Sold out by his own team. Typical.Pike kicked at a loose stone in the path, his gaze flicking up toward his captor. Tall, dark, handsome…nice butt. Ancients, if he wasn’t currently leading Pike to his death – or, at the very least, some serious jail time – Pike might have considered making a move. But, things being the way they were…“Are we there yet?”





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! It's been a while.  
> Moving on~ XD
> 
> This is my work for the Seduction square of my NSFW Bingo board, requested by @edhelwen1! I hope you like it!!  
> Beta'd by the fantabulous Ghost and Jes~♥
> 
> You all know I love Pike, right? He's my favorite Lance, haha.  
> Please enjoy!

Sold out by his own team. Typical.

Pike kicked at a loose stone in the path, his gaze flicking up toward his captor. Tall, dark, handsome…nice butt. Ancients, if he wasn’t currently leading Pike to his death – or, at the very least, some serious jail time – Pike might have considered making a move. But, things being the way they were…

“Are we there yet?” Pike asked for probably the tenth time in as many dobashes. This was part of his plan to annoy the man until he got so sick of him, he’d let him go. But, as with all the other times he’d asked, his question fell on deaf ears. Not literally, Pike was pretty sure. But then again maybe the mercenary after his bounty was just really good at reading lips.

He’d been so cozy earlier that morning, snuggled up with his teammates by the fire. It was the first time since joining up with their little band that he felt comfortable and relaxed enough to come down from the trees and join them.

Big mistake.

Pike had been the first to rise, carefully extracting himself from beneath Meklavar’s legs and under one of Gyro’s arms. He’d been heading toward the river to wash his face, when he heard it. The snapping of a tree branch. But by then, it was too late.

An arrow whizzed by his ear. A warning. And then two more caught his sleeves, pinning him to the trunk of a large tree. One of the arrows had just barely nicked his shoulder. But whatever the point was coated with, it inhibited his ability to teleport.

Yes, his adversary certainly knew what they were doing.

Pike sighed and raised his hands – as high as they’d go, considering how he was trapped – and looked up toward the canopy, the light of early morning barely visible. “All right,” he said. “You’ve caught me.”

A man swung down from a branch, landing softly, despite his tall stature and build. Pike’s ears flicked with interested before he remembered his position.

“Pike Sovnya.” His voice was deep, velvety, and Pike’s tail curled at the sound of it. “Common thief,” he continued. “Wanted for petty theft, grand larceny, aggravated assault-”

“Hey!” Pike interrupted. “I’ll admit to the first two, but there’s no way I-”

“-on a klazgool.”

“Oh.” Pike lowered his ears. “Well, he sort of had that coming…”

“And failure to obey orders,” he finished, finally making eye contact. And, wow, his eyes were pretty. Not that Pike should have been thinking his captor was good-looking, but he was only human. Well, half-human.

Once Pike’s crimes were read to him, the man rolled up his scroll and tucked it away before walking toward him. And it was then that everything became very real.

He was trapped, unable to escape, and someone was about to turn him in.

“Stop right there!” a familiar voice called and Pike could have cried. It was Gyro. “Who are you and what business do you have with our party member?”

The man turned toward him and lifted an eyebrow, but before he could speak, Block and the others appeared. Now he was completely outnumbered. “Your friend is a wanted man,” he said in that deep voice of his.

“Wanted?” Valayun furrowed her brow.

“On what charges?” Meklavar asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Once again, the man listed Pike’s transgressions. “Across multiple kingdoms,” he added this time. And that was when Pike noticed his uniform. It was unlike any guard he’d seen – or taken advantage of – in their travels.

This man was a mercenary.

But that didn’t matter. Because there was no way his comrades were going to let this guy take him. No way. Even if they were all in a huddle… Whispering to each other…

“Um…” Pike cleared his throat. “Guys…?” He swallowed and faced the other man.

“How much did you say his bounty was again?” Meklavar poked her head out from behind Block.

The mercenary simply pulled out another roll of parchment. This time, when he unrolled it, he held it out to show them. Pike had to admit that the artist’s rendering was spot on. But below that… Well… Wow, that was a _lot_ of zeroes…

“All right,” Meklavar disappeared into the huddle again and after a few seconds, they broke. “You can take him,” she said.

Oh, good. He knew his team wouldn’t let him down.

Wait.

“What?” Pike’s eyes grew large. “You guys can’t be serious?”

“My apologies, Pike,” Valayun began. “But it is a great sum they’re offering.”

“So?” Pike gesticulated wildly as best he could while trapped against the tree. “It’s not like you have to pay him! Shoot him with a magic arrow or something!”

“I’m afraid we can’t do that, Pike.” It was Gyro who spoke this time. His tone conveyed finality, though his expression was almost sad. Maybe he’d argued in favor of rescuing Pike? Maybe.

Then again, Gyro had a giant, blazing sword that could have easily downed the entire tree, let alone the two measly arrows holding Pike captive.

“Sorry, Buddy,” Block chimed in.

Pike looked at each of them, expecting at least one to come to his defense. But nothing. Nada. Zilch. They were seriously just going to let this mercenary take him and turn him in. All over a few gold coins.

Okay, a _lot_ of gold coins.

“Wow.” Pike’s shoulder’s slumped in defeat. “Fine then.”

Flash forward to hours later. Pike had been following his thus far unnamed captor for miles, his hands tied together, the other end of the rope gripped tightly in the man’s hand. Pike had plenty of stamina, he liked to think, but even _his_ legs were starting to get tired.

“Hey,” he called, knowing he probably wouldn’t get an answer. “Don’t you think we should set up camp for the night?”

To his surprise, the man stopped and turned to face him. “You tired?”

Pike released a breath and nodded. “Exhausted.”

The mercenary grunted and looked up at the sky before giving the rope a tug, leading Pike off of the path and through a thicket. Pike winced as the thorns on the bushes poked into his skin, hooking onto his clothes and tail.

Once he broke free of the vicious shrub, he found himself in a clearing. It was quiet, save for the gentle sound of water. He was certain they were quite a ways downriver from where they’d started hours earlier.

Not that he expected his friends to show up.

Pfft. Friends.

Well, Pike had gotten himself out of worse situations.

“So,” he began, but didn’t get to finish as the man yanked on the rope, which would have sent him sprawling, if not for his catlike reflexes. “Hey!”

“We’ll camp here,” he said before tying his end of the rope to a nearby tree. He whispered something which caused the knot to glow bright before dimming back to normal.

“You know magic?” Pike gaped. Just great. No wonder he had those arrows earlier. Pike had just figured he’d stolen them off of an archer like Valayun.

But, once again, the man didn’t answer. He just set to gathering up kindling for a fire.

With an aggravated huff, Pike crouched down beside the tree, miffed at being ignored. This man was proving to be quite the tough nut to crack.

Fire ablaze, the man pitched a tent – large enough for only one, Pike noted – then sat down and pulled out a small pouch. When he opened it, Pike perked up at the delicious aroma of dried meat, cheese, and crusty bread. His mouth watered. He hadn’t eaten since dinner the night before. And even though his captor had been kind enough to give him sips of water during their journey, that wasn’t going to cut it.

“Hey,” Pike began, moving closer. “You think maybe I could get some of that?”

The man looked up at him, brought the bread to his lips, and bit into it before turning back toward the fire.

Rude.

“Fine then!” Pike puffed his chest out. “I’ll just die of starvation and you’ll lose all your reward money.” He harrumphed, crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his nose in the air, his tail swishing angrily from side to side.

The mercenary chuckled. Chuckled!

“What’s so funny?” Pike glared at him, too cheesed to notice how handsome the other looked when he laughed. Well, mostly.

He pulled out the poster again and pointed to the bottom. “Dead or alive.”

Oh, great.

“But,” he continued, rolling the ad back up and stuffing it into his pocket. “You’re worth more alive, so…” He tossed a chunk of bread Pike’s way. And, pride be damned, Pike pounced on it, bringing the stale treat to his lips and devouring it before licking the crumbs from his fingers.

After that, they sat in silence while Pike tried to formulate a plan. There had to be something the other man wanted. More than the large sum of money he’d get if he turned Pike in. But what?

“You got a name?” Pike asked. Maybe if they got to know each other, the other man might think twice about handing him over. Not that mercenaries were known for their soft hearts. “C’mon,” he continued when he received no answer. “If we’re going to be traveling together, I need to know what to call you.”

That seemed to get his attention. He turned Pike’s way, his dark eyes and skin lit orange by the fire’s glow as the sun dipped behind the trees. “Ryan.”

Pike blinked. He figured the other man would be named something like King or Lightning or Big McLargeHuge. But Ryan? Hmm…

“Well, Ryan…” Pike drawled, arching his back as he gave a stretch. The other looked at him before returning his attention to his meal. But now that Pike had something in his belly, he was less distracted by hunger and ready to make a deal. “I wonder how much they’re offering for me,” he mused, bringing bound hands up to tap a finger to his chin.

Ryan cleared his throat, but Pike couldn’t be sure if it was in acknowledgement of his talking or if the other man had simply tried to swallow too large a piece of bread at once.

“I can’t imagine it’s a fortune greater than the one up in the Feldakor mountains…” He puckered his lips, waiting for Ryan to take the bait. When he didn’t, Pike continued. “Gold as far as the eye can see. Coins, baubles, trinkets, rare items-”

“Not interested,” Ryan said flatly, not bothering to look up from the fire.

Pike bristled. What kind of mercenary didn’t want _more_ money?

But then Pike grinned. If riches weren’t what tempted this man, perhaps it was the thrill of the chase. The challenge. And Pike was as competitive as they came.

“So, you’re pretty good with that bow, huh?” Pike gestured toward the weapon nestled between the quiver of arrows and the small tent. “You missed me though. That first time.”

Ryan looked his way, eyebrow raised. “I wasn’t trying to hit you.”

“Sure, sure.” Pike raised his palms and nodded along. “Of course. Every MERC wants to give their target fair warning. You know, so they can escape or whatever.”

“ _You_ didn’t escape,” Ryan pointed out, narrowing his eyes.

Ah-ha! He bit.

Now to reel him in…

“Well, where’s the fun in that?” Pike replied, studying his nails – easier said than done with his hands bound the way they were – then he glanced up with a smirk. “Bet you can’t hit that fruit over there.” He pointed, best he could, toward a dangling appauava high up the length of a tree toward the very edge of the clearing.

Ryan turned his head toward the fruit and then looked back at Pike. “Not much of a challenge.”

Pike could practically taste his freedom.

“What say we make a deal?” Pike began, barely containing his glee. “If you can knock it down in one shot, I’ll go quietly the rest of the way.” He paused, tail flicking excitedly. “But if I hit it-”

“I don’t cut deals with wanted men,” Ryan interrupted, grabbing a stick and poking at the campfire.

Pike bit his lip. Hard. Internally screaming. What kind of man was this Ryan? Couldn’t be bribed. Couldn’t be challenged. What in all of Aurita could tempt him?

Then Pike got an idea. A wicked idea.

He got into a crouched position, tugging feebly at his bindings. “Ryaaaaaan…” he whined, jutting out his lower lip. “Can’t you loosen the ropes? My wrists hurt…”

Ryan scoffed, shaking his head as he continued to ignore Pike.

“I think it’s broken the skin,” Pike continued, standing up.

Still no response.

Fine. Time to up the ante.

“And I’m cold…” Pike shivered. “The fire’s too far away and I’m freezing.” He made a show of puffing up his tail, his teeth chattering. “I think I might die, Ryan.” He raised his hands, closing his eyes and striking a dramatic pose.

Suddenly, his bound wrists were pushed up over his head, gripped tightly and held against the tree behind him. Pike’s eyelids fluttered open, going wide when he realized just how close Ryan was to him now, the other’s breath warm against his face.

Maybe Pike was kind of cold, after all.

“Do you ever stop talking?” Ryan ground out, dark eyes narrowed, pupils blown in the low light.

Pike swallowed, large eyes staring up at Ryan. He knew he was tall, but up close like this…

“Um,” Pike faltered, his ears drawn back. “I, uh-” He tore his gaze away, his cheeks growing warm. This was embarrassing. He was never without a witty comeback.

“Run out of things to say?” Ryan challenged, releasing Pike’s wrists before making his way back to the campfire.

“I’ve been told I can get pretty noisy,” Pike managed, finally collecting himself now that Ryan was a safe distance away. “But there’s one way to shut me up.”

This was it. Pike’s last ditch-effort. If money and winning didn’t do it for Ryan, maybe sex would. And Pike liked to think he was well-versed in the art of seduction. Besides, once Ryan had his pants down, Pike could make a break for it.

It seemed Ryan had returned to his stoic, less-than-talkative self. And Pike was about to give up hope until the other made his way over, a small blade in hand.

Shit.

Pike tried desperately to get away, but whatever enchantment Ryan had put on the rope held firm. He lowered his ears and ducked his head. But instead of feeling the sharp blade against his skin, he felt the taut rope go slack.

He opened one eye and saw that Ryan had cut through the knot tying Pike to the tree. The rope and knife glowed briefly before dimming. Ryan put the blade back into his pocket and gripped the end of the rope, giving it a pull and leading an astonished Pike toward the fire.

Ryan sat down and when Pike didn’t immediately follow suit, he looked up at him and quirked a brow.

Quickly recovering, Pike smirked, easing himself down beside Ryan, close enough so their shoulders and thighs brushed. At this distance, he noticed how the light from fire danced on Ryan’s high cheekbones, illuminating the golden rings that decorated the braids in the other’s hair. “How kind,” he purred, wrapping his tail around himself and leaning into the other. “But you know,” he whispered in Ryan’s ear, “you’re even hotter than the fire.”

A bad line, sure. But it was the truth. Never mind that the mercenary was extremely good-looking. His body temperature was also relatively high in comparison. And if they’d met under different circumstances, Pike would have gladly let the other be his bed-warmer.

Then again, it wasn’t too late for that…

“I thought this would shut you up,” Ryan replied, using Pike’s earlier phrasing. “Since you were so cold,” he deadpanned.

“Yeah, about that…” Pike let his lips brush against Ryan’s ear. “I thought of a better way to warm up.” He gave his lobe a teasing nip before pulling back.

Ryan was looking at him with an unreadable expression. But the blush on his cheeks gave him away. And Pike rolled with it.

“What’s wrong, Mr. Big Bad Mercenary?” he asked, cocking his head to the side. “Flustered by a little flirting?” He moved quickly, maneuvering himself so he was in Ryan’s lap, one leg on either side of the other’s hips. He bumped their foreheads gently. “Or am I too much for you?”

Pike sat, quite pleased with himself.

“You’re wrong,” Ryan breathed, his hands finding Pike’s hips and gripping them tight.

“Oh?” Pike let himself be pulled against the other. He looped his bound arms around Ryan’s neck and drew close enough that their lips nearly touched.

Ryan reached up, wrapping his fingers around the base of Pike’s tail and giving it a pleasurable tug. Pike tipped his head back and let out a low moan while Ryan pressed curved lips against Pike’s neck, chuckling lowly. “Yeah.”

Pike’s head swam. When was the last time he’d been in this situation? Well, not this _exact_ situation. He didn’t often let himself get tied up. Maybe a few times. But that was neither here nor there. What was he saying?

Right. When had he been this close to another without interruption? The rest of the team was always barging in on them when he and Gyro-

“You’re pretty desperate, huh?” Ryan’s hot breath caressed the sensitive skin of Pike’s neck.

“Y-Yes…” Pike whined and then cleared his throat. “I mean, no. What?”

Ryan chuckled and drew back. “Come on, now,” he teased, the slight lilt in his deep voice doing things to Pike. Delightfully sinful things. “You’re the one who came on to me.”

“Yeah,” Pike purred, rolling his hips. “I was, wasn’t I?”

“Mhm,” Ryan hummed, canting to meet his thrust. And wow. Okay. So, he was packing.

Pike shivered, his tail curling at the mere thought of anything inside him. Let alone something so…substantial. It had definitely been too long. And once he got back to his team – if he felt like gracing those slimy traitors with his presence – he was going to rub it in Gyro’s face.

“You know, you don’t look like you’d put up too much of a fight,” Ryan said, bringing Pike out of his own head.

“Huh?”

“Yeah.” Ryan rubbed his palms up and down Pike’s sides, gazing at his form appreciatively. “But maybe you got away from me,” he added. “Sneaked off during the night or something like that.”

Then Pike caught on. “I am pretty sneaky,” he breathed, brushing their noses and wanting so badly to close the gap between their lips.

“You’re going to get me in so much trouble,” Ryan said with a slight shake of his head. And Pike readily embraced this new flirty version of his captor.

“Yeah, I do that,” Pike snorted and then let out a startled squeak when Ryan pressed their lips together, the hands on his waist lowering to grip his backside and pull their hips flush. “A-Ah,” he gasped, opening his mouth and letting Ryan inside.

It had been way too long and this was so good. No, better than good. Amazing. Ryan’s earlier blush had given Pike the idea that he was flustered. And maybe he had been. But now he was in control and Pike was loving it.

“Mmm…Ryan,” Pike moaned, rutting against the very obvious tent in the other’s pants. He pulled back, panting, and glanced down. Then he licked his lips, not missing the way Ryan’s dark gaze followed the motion. “Hey, do you think I could-”

“Pike!”

Both Ryan and Pike straightened, their heads whipping toward the direction of the shout. And there, bursting through the brush in full armor was none other than

“Gyro?” Pike blinked, confused as to why he was there. But, more than that, disappointed that he and Ryan had been interrupted. He’d really wanted to get his mouth around the other’s-

“Get your hands off him!” Gyro snapped, his glare directed not at Pike, but at Ryan.

Oh, great. A few nights together – or a few dozen, maybe, Pike had lost count – and now Gyro thought he needed to fight for Pike’s honor or something. Ah well, time to set the paladin straight. But Pike had barely opened his mouth before Gyro continued.

“I went along with the plan and followed after you two-”

Wait. Plan?

“-but I lost you at the bend in the path-”

Hold on.

“-and then I come to find-” Gyro faltered, wildly gesturing toward them. “This!” He shook his head. “And even though I was supposed to let him turn you in and then take the reward money-”

Ah.

“-which, honestly, didn’t seem like the right thing to do, but Meklavar had phrased it in such a way-”

Of course.

“-anyway,” Gyro paused, raising his sword and getting into a fighting stance. “I demand you release my teammate this instant!”

Pike sighed. He couldn’t be mad at Gyro. Well, yes. Yes, he could. But Gyro was only trying to do the right thing. Pike let his head fall back. Gyro was noble to a fault and a great comrade, but damn, why did he have to show up before it got good? Well, maybe Pike could convince the paladin to make it up to him later.

With another sigh, Pike lowered his chin so he was looking at Ryan once more. The mercenary simply raised his eyebrows and Pike gave him a sheepish smile. “Raincheck?”

At that, Ryan’s lips curled, revealing perfectly white teeth. “Or…you could convince your friend to go for a walk around the woods,” he suggested.

In his periphery, Pike saw Gyro’s grip on his sword slacken. “…Pike?”

“Or…” Pike began, mimicking Ryan’s tone. He glanced over at Gyro, flicking his ears and curling his tail. “I could convince him to join us.”

Hey, two for one. And, as he’d mentioned earlier, Pike was always up for a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh ho ho~ Had to sneak Pyro in there, lol.  
> And, yeah, I kept Ryan's name Ryan. I feel like, if he were to play the game, he'd probably pull a Shiro and use his real name. But maybe his last name is, like, Lioncatcher or something? XD  
> Also, Pike's last name is another type of blade on a staff (the scientific term, lol) but more like a glaive than a pike or a lance. Also, it has "nya" in it (don't hate me!)
> 
> As always, let me know what you think and feel free to hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com) and [send me a request](https://bleucheesy.tumblr.com/post/178479173014/i-just-received-my-nsfw-bingo-card-from-voltron).


End file.
